1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrotherapy enhancement device.
2. In the Prior Art
Certain conditions, such as infections of the joints and arthritis, may include painful movement of the limb or limbs in their pathology. In response, patients suffering from such conditions sometimes avoid movement of the affected limb or limbs in an effort to arrest the resulting pain thereof. The lack of movement of the limbs can lead to flexion contractures and muscle atrophy. To reduce the likelihood of these conditions, it is often recommended that exercises be performed in which little or no body weight is placed on the joints. Such exercises can be performed in a swimming pool or other body of water. However, actually improving the muscle tone of the affected limb or limbs by means of these exercises is a slow and cumbersome task. Thus, improving the quality of such exercises is an exigent concern.
While various types of paddles and fins have been provided for enhancing the propulsion of a swimmer in the water, the present invention addresses the problems attendant upon therapeutic treatment of the limbs of human patients.